The Way Things Are
by sheraasp
Summary: (AU/AH) Caroline ran out on Nik years ago. So she knew returning home would be hard. As she encounters enemies and old friends that have questions. Nothing compares to the unfinished business between Caroline and her first love Nik. ****ON HIATUS*****
1. Don't Speak

_Nik jumps out of the car and rushes over to meet Caroline. The text message seemed urgent. He sees her blonde locks, falling in waves as she turns her head around. The smile he had on his face was gone, when he noticed the sadness in hers. He hates to see her so upset. They had been through too much already. Caroline had just gotten back from some boarding school her parents sent her away to. Another failed attempt to keep them apart. As he walks up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Caroline turns her head in the opposite direction. The coldness she gave him stole his warmth. Nik lets out a scowl as he takes a seat on their bench. This bench is special, they had their first real conversation here. He remembers asking her to " Take a chance Caroline" and she did. He was just sad it turn out this way. _

_Caroline looks at him and sighs. " Hi..babe" she lets out while looking down. Nik takes his hand and brings her chin up. " What is it…Caroline" he whispers. _

" _I can't be with you anymore" she says in a low voice. He drops his head and stands up, starting to pace around. " I….what…" he is so flustered he can't get his words together. Caroline's eyes are following him " We have been through too much. I just need a fresh start" she finishes. Waiting on him to reply. He throws his hands up in the air and shakes his head. " Does this have to do with your parents? Is that way you want to end things?" he says as his voice starts to break. Caroline rubs her face " No…I…I am going away to college." _

" _Okay…sweetheart we talked about school. Thats something that you want, I told you we can work on that and stay together." He pleaded. Nik gets down on his knees in front of her and takes her hands in his. He layers them with soft kisses. " Please love….don't break my heart." he begs. Caroline jumps up jerking her hands away " Sorry..I have to go." she says as she walks away. Nik rushes in front of her trying to hold her. Caroline pushes him off. " Your making this hard…Don't…. its better." Caroline walks to her car. As she gets in she hits her hand on the steering wheel. Nik looks around and kicks the bench. Breaking a slat off from it. He drops his head and walks back to his bike. _

_The next morning he rushes over to Caroline's house. Thinking that maybe she had changed her mind and wanted to talk more. He knocks on the door and his palms began to sweat a little. The Forbes do not care for him much but he took a chance anyway. Liz answers the door. " What are you doing here. Haven't' you done enough." Nik throws his head back a little. " Look Liz…I know you don't care for me. Please tell me Caroline is here." Liz rolls her eyes " No ..her father is dropping her off at the airport." Nik starts to fight for air, he feels his chest getting tight. " Please leave my daughter alone, you and your family have done enough. Goodbye Nik" Liz closes the door. Nik stands there still trying to catch his breath. He walks back to his bike. He pulls himself together as a single tear falls from his eye. Caroline Forbes the absolute love of his life has broken his heart and is gone…._

Four years Later…..

Caroline smiles at her new place. She knew moving back home was gonna be hard. Especially the way she left. Her parents gave her no time to say goodbye to anyone. When she returned from that horrible place they put her in. Caroline shakes her head not wanting to think about it. This is a new start. She knew everyone would have thousands of questions but she was ready. College had been great after her first year. She was still heartbroken over Nik. Caroline has not thought about him in a while. She tries not too because if brings back so many memories. They were high School sweethearts and he was the love of her life. The only thing that stood between them was her parents and his. With her mom being the Sheriff, she knew a little about the dirty dealings of the Mikaelson clan. Everyone had suspicions about what they did but nobody really knew for sure.

Caroline grabbed her keys from the table and went off to explore Mystic Falls. She wanted to see what had changed. Caroline is walking down main street when she sees him. She stops dead in her tracks. He is laughing and smiling at a brunette girl. As the girl gives him a kiss. Caroline closes her eyes not wanting to witness someone else touching him. Then as the girl turns back around she notices it is Hayley. Her archrival in high school, it figures she would want what she had. Caroline rolls her eyes. Then her view turns to him. He is still sexy as ever. His dimples and dirty blonde hair. Caroline can still remember how he smells and taste on her lips. Nik and Hayley turn heading in Caroline's direction. She holds her head down. Hoping they do not see her. She rushes into the ice cream shop as they pass. Caroline lets out a sigh.

Minutes pass and she feels it is safe to come out. When she is walking out she runs into something hard. " Oh…sorry" she says. The man looks at her and smiles " Caroline….my mother told me you were back in town. Still beautiful as always I see." Caroline looks up and smiles " Tyler. Oh…Its great to see you. How have you been." she asks. Tyler smiles and nods his head " good." Caroline just stands there " well..I have to go." She says as she starts to walk around him. He grabs her arm " Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime." he says with a question on his face. " Yeah just get my new number from my mom" Caroline says. Tyler bites the bottom of his lip " Will do. Maybe I can take you out now. Since your no longer with Nik." Tyler raises his eyebrows and starts to walk off. Caroline just scoffs and heads out the door.

* * *

Tyler has been after Caroline since elementary school. He has this vision in his head that him and Caroline are meant to be. Their parents are best friends. He hated that she chose Nik over him. Ego blow she figures. Caroline shrugs and continues to walk down the street as she comes up on her sigh. Caroline smiles and gets all antsy as she walks in. " The place looks great dad." She says while giving Bill a hug. " I'm glad you like it Care. Now…everything is ready to go." he says in a stern voice. He takes Caroline's hand as he guides her through the office. " You have your nice waiting room. Then over to the left your consultation room. Across the hall your office." Bill looks and smiles at her " I am so proud of you….Caroline." She starts to tear up a little " I love it daddy…thank you."

" I just have to finish some minor details in the back. Well…in other words tell the guys what to do and then we will be out of your hair." Caroline nods her head as her dad walks off. She is getting out some of her things when the bell rings. Caroline comes from her office and looks.

" Bloody hell…look what the cat dragged in. Nik's gonna have a shit fit" Rebekah said. Caroline's mouth drops wide open. Damn, it looks like this was shaping up to be one hell of a first day back.

* * *

Songs in this chapter

Don't Speak~No Doubt

The Way Things Are~Fiona Apple

(A/N) Okay...Let me know what you think. If you like it please review and I will continue. This is my first All Human fic. Again thanks for reading. If this is your first time reading one of my stories, you can check out Chosen also. Thanks for reading. xoxo


	2. Skeletons in the Closet

Oh wow, is all I can say. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and following/favorites. It gave me the motivation I needed so here is the second chapter.

When the writing in in italics it is either a flashback or someone thinking to themselves. Also sorry if it is some errors.

* * *

Caroline just stood there looking at the blonde. Rebekah had always been beautiful with her straight hair. It had a high gloss to it that reflected off the mirror in the waiting room. " Come and give me a hug…bitch" Rebekah says while open her arms for Caroline to come closer. Caroline smiles and walks over to embrace her. Caroline and Rebekah were close, they were Caption and Co-Caption of the cheerleading squad. When ever her and Rebekah were together they were unstoppable in looks and attitude. Rebekah pulls back and looks Caroline over. " You look great. I am so glad your back home." Rebekah says while still gazing at her.

" Sorry.. I don't have anything to drink in the office yet. This is my first day in here." Caroline says. Rebekah looks around " I can tell" as she starts to walk back to Caroline's office. Caroline follows her. As Rebekah turns the corner she turns back at Caroline " cute office." Caroline smirks a little " Thanks." She walks over to her desk and takes a seat. She glances at Rebekah. Then Caroline notices her hand. " Oh…that is a very nice ring. Congratulations!" Caroline shrieks and reaches for her hand. " You and Stefan?" Rebekah gives a sassy look and moves her hand towards her. "Of course Stefan. You know how much I love that man. So…any boyfriends?" Caroline shakes her hands " No..not quite. Not even a prospect." Caroline answers back.

" That is one of the reasons I am here. Plus ..I had to see an old friend." Rebekah finishes and flashes her eyes back at Caroline. " I was walking by and saw your sign " Caroline Forbes..event planner." she says while looking towards the ceiling. Just then Bill walks in " Caroline can I speak to you for a second." Caroline nods as she gets up, before leaving she places her hand on Rebekah's shoulder. " Just give me a minute..okay" she says as Rebekah smiles at her. Rebekah then turns her head towards Bill " Nice to see you again..Mr. Forbes" she says with a fake smile on her face. " You too Rebekah" he says while taking Caroline by the arm.

* * *

Caroline walks in the back of the office with her father " Yes…dad?" she asks. Bill moves in a little closer. "Caroline…I know you and Rebekah were close but…" Caroline cuts him off. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head back and forth. " Yes…I got it dad." she then walks back up towards her office. Caroline takes a deep breath before walking back in. She knew the second a Mikaelson came towards her, Bill and Liz would freak. Caroline still thinks what she did was wrong and unfair to Nik but her parents were hellbent on their decision to send her away.

* * *

"Okay…so you are asking me to help with your wedding." Caroline says as she walks back in. Rebekah giggles a little " Hell yeah. I saw what you did for Bonnie and Matt. I want that but bigger and fancier…" Caroline chimes in " you want to be totally Rebekah. It's been some time but not that long for me to know what you like." They both break out in laugher ." Exactly" Rebekah says as she pulls out a list of must haves along with her theme. She hands the paper to Caroline as she gets up to leave. As Caroline takes the paper she stands with her, giving her another tight hug. Caroline opens the paper _Tiffany and Co elegance and style. _" Good pick... we can have a lot of fun." she says. Rebekah smirks " Of course… so I'll come by in couples days to see what you have."

" Okay" Caroline says as Rebekah leaves. When the door closes she yells for her dad. Then she notices that his car is gone. She sends him a text message.

Caroline

_Dad, did u leave?_

Bill

_Yeah, honey just come over for dinner tonight okay._

_see you then. _

Caroline

_Okay_

Caroline hangs up the phone and starts unpacking some more stuff.

* * *

Bill calls Liz at home. " Hello" Liz answers. " Honey the sister came by Caroline's office today." he says unsure of how she is gonna react. Liz breathes heavy into the phone. " I figured that much. Bill their gonna talk and want answers from Caroline. Thats why we decided to keep her in the dark." Bill sucks his teeth. " True…I just don't want this to blow up in our faces, Liz. Caroline will never forgive us." Her grip tightens around the phone " Keep yourself together. She will never know. If you don't blow it." Liz says through her teeth. She then hangs up the phone. As she walks over to her nightstand she pulls out a picture of a kid. _We did what was best. Nothing bad, just what was best for our little girl. _Liz thinks as she puts the picture back in the drawer and walks off.

* * *

Rebekah calls home and Kol answers the phone " Bekah, need daddy to add more money to your credit card." Kol says being the smartass he is. She growls into the phone " Shut up and put Nik on the phone." Kol says nothing as he drops the phone to his side. Rebekah can hear him calling for Nik. He is in the office with Mikael and Elijah. Nik looks at both " Let me see what he wants. I'll be right back father." He comes out of the office and shrugs his shoulders at Kol. " your darling sister is on the phone." Nik takes the phone and looks down at it before bringing it to his ear. " Yes, I was busy." he says in a stern voice. " Don't have a hiss fit. I thought you might want to know that Caroline Forbes is back in town." Rebekah waits on him to answer. He says nothing and hangs the phone up. Rebekah laughs _I knew he wanna gonna have shit fit. _

Nik's face loses all color and he bites his lip and closes his eyes. He needed to talk to her. He had so many unanswered questions. He was also angry that she would take his heart and run like that. He remembers writing her while she was at school. Nik never got any response just the letter sent back with return to sender stamped on them. Just thinking about it made him upset. He grab his jacket and ran out the door. He pulls out his cell phone calling his sister back. He needed to know where she was.

* * *

Caroline just got off the phone with Bonnie and Elena. They had planned a girls day of shopping tomorrow. That was the only time she could get with their busy schedules. Bonnie is teaching the occult studies at the university where her grams taught. Elena. Well she was just stuck up Damon's ass. From what Caroline could gather. She looks down at the time and it is close to 5:00pm. Her mother wanted her to come over for dinner at 5:30. So she starts to close up, checking the locks before turning the lights out.

Rebekah had told Nik where she was. He pulled up across the street and just watched the place. Unsure of how to approach her. He slumps down in the car seat, when he saw her walk out. His chest tightens as his pulse began to race. She still looks magnificent he thought. Just the way he remembered. Caroline is looking down at her phone as she smiles. When Nik sees this his mind starts to wonder.

"_I love you sweetheart" he says to her while pulling a piece of hair from her face. Caroline grips his shoulders tight as he is still laying in between her legs. " I love you too" she says as she lifts her head to meet his. Nik brings his head down to her neck " You belong to me..always." Caroline moaned " Always." and kisses him. _

Nik looks back in her direction. He wanted so bad to run out and grab her. He still longs for her desperately. Caroline looks across the street. As she heads over he turns his head, even though he is far enough away. He puts his head down and repeats to himself. " Come home.. Caroline…..I need you love… "

* * *

This is what makes us girls~Lana Del Rey

One Republic~Come Home

(A/N) Again, thank you for all of your support and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Until next time. xoxo


	3. Bullet Proof

Wow and Wow the response to this story gave me chills. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Caroline pulls up to her parents house. As she gets out of the car she glances over to the huge tree. She smiles as she thinks back to her and Nik. He gave her a promise ring under that tree. As Caroline enters the house she looks around. Her parents had changed some things but mostly it was still how she remembered. Her parents would not let her come home too often. Liz even arranged for them to spend holidays away from the sleepy little town. Both her parents motion for her to come in the kitchen. Caroline gives both a hug and takes a seat.

Liz has already dressed the table and her and Bill join Caroline. " Smells good mom" Caroline says. Trying to break the tension a little. She knows her father has told Liz about Rebekah stopping by. Everyone takes a couple of bites and Liz clears her throat. " Not now honey, she just got back." Bill says looking at his wife. Caroline smiles at her dad. He always was a little more laid back then her mom. Who wanted to control everything. Caroline knew that is who she inherited the trait from. A couple of more moments pass and no one speaks. " So…my office looks great." Caroline says trying to break the ice. " Dad really did a good job mom. I just need to add the Caroline flare a bit." she smiles looking in her mom's direction. " Think you want to go shopping this weekend." Liz looks at her knowing Caroline is waiting for a response and just smiles with her lips tight. Caroline sighs and slams the fork down on the table. Liz and Bill look shocked by this outburst. " Just say it…It's killing you not to. Go ahead." Caroline provokes her. Liz rolls her eyes a bit. " Bill told me about Rebekah stopping by. Do you really think that's a good idea." Liz looks towards Bill for support. He turns his head in the opposite direction. " You know what happen junior year." she finishes. Caroline scoffs really loud. " You are unbelievable mom. I'm grown I can see who I want." Caroline says with venom in her voice. " Not a Mikaelson you can't." Liz mumbles. Caroline jumps up " This is stupid mom. Haven't you done enough. You alienated me and took me from my friends. You took me from Nik." Caroline said getting louder now. As Bill comes over and tries to calm her. Caroline jerks away " No daddy I have to get this off my chest. Caroline moves closer towards Liz. In a calm voice she speaks slowly " Get over it mom. So what I got knocked up." Caroline turns and starts to walk out. " Oh…Rebekah Mikaelson ah came to see me today because she is getting married and I'm doing the wedding." Liz jumps up and rushes over to Caroline and grabs her arm. " Like hell you're not. You tell them no." Caroline just stands there looking at her mother. Thinking how could this woman be so cruel. She lost everything because she loved her mother. Bill stands in front, between them " Enough…I will not have my family acting like this. " Caroline shakes her head as she walks out the door. As she is getting in to her car. Liz is at the door yelling " Where do you think you are going?" Caroline throws her hands up " Where ever the hell I want." Caroline starts the car and leaves. Liz is standing in the door. She turns to look at Bill. He just walks towards the den with his head down.

* * *

Caroline stopped by her house to change clothes. As she pulls in the parking lot of the grille. She looks herself over. She has on a pair of really tight blue jeans. Her boots and a fitted white top. With a black under-lace. Caroline removes her ponytail, letting her hair fall in waves. She was going to have fun tonight no matter what. She needed it after that dinner with her parents. Caroline walks in and a group of guys by the Poole table stop and stare. Caroline gives a seductive grin as she walks off, putting a twist in her hips.

" Care…get your ass over here" Matt yells. Caroline walks up and gives him a bear hug. She had not seen him since the wedding. " So owner now…I hear" she says. Matt gives her a smile " I missed you." he says. Then he nods " Yep…I love it." Matt walks back behind the bar. Caroline grins " So hows married life?" she asks. Matt smiles thinking about Bonnie " Wonderful. So what can I get ya?" he asks. Caroline looks down at the other drinks. Trying to make up her mind. She then looks up at him " Surprise me." Matt shakes his head in agreement and starts to fix her a drink. Caroline takes a seat at the bar. Looking around she catches Hayley staring daggers at her. Caroline rolls her eyes a bit. _Great now I have to deal with this bitch._ Hayley starts to walk towards the bar.

" Well Well….It's the captain of the cheer squad." Hayley says. Caroline moves to the side a bit and sees Hayley's crew watching. She knows Hayley is being bumptious. Caroline cuts her a quick smile. " It astounds me you still remember that." she hisses a little after " Still burns?" Caroline asks as Hayley just stands there. Caroline picks the drink up off the bar and twirls her straw a little. She takes a sip and then moves the glass in front of Hayley. " Did you want some. Being that I already tasted it." then Caroline laughs a bit. Hayley is burning up on the inside. She always hated her and Rebekah. All the boys drooling over them along with Elena and Bonnie. Hayley moves closer to Caroline " If you think you're gonna come back here and take him. Your wrong." she whispers. Caroline moves her head back a little as Hayley turns on her heels to leave.

* * *

" Some things never change" says a deep voice to Caroline's right. She glances over and it is Tyler. She stands up a bit and gives him a hug. Tyler inhales her hair as she wraps her arms around his neck. " So event planner" he smirks at Caroline. She takes a seat and gives him a sly look. " You know my mom does that for free." He finishes. As he orders another round of drinks. Caroline is checking him out. He does have a nice body and he was crazy about her in high school. Tyler notices her checking him out and flexes a bit more. Caroline hits him playfully on the shoulder. " What was that? Are you modeling for me now?" They both break out in laughter. Caroline needed this after the dinner she had.

Moments pass, her and Tyler are still drinking. Caroline is a little tipsy but feeling really good. Then the door breaks open. In walks Nik as Caroline whips her head towards him. _God he looks really good. _His dirty blonde curls and broad shoulders. Caroline sucks her teeth a little. Tyler starts to look. He then follows her eyes and sees Nik. _Great. _Kol taps him on the shoulder. " Hey…your Caroline's here." he snickers. Nik turns his head and gazes at Caroline. She looked even better than before. _Damn_. Was running through his head. They lock eyes for a bit and both smile. Caroline bites her lower lip. _Shit, did I just do that. Man I know he saw it._ Him and Kol take a seat. The table is looking dead on, facing Caroline. Nik sits down and stares at her. With her staring back he winks. Caroline shakes her head. _same old Nik. _Just as Caroline was thinking about going over there. Hayley pops in to view. She jumps in his lap and kisses his neck a little. Then flashes back over to Caroline. Nik is looking directly at Hayley. Upset that she did that. He moves her off his lap. Caroline just shakes her head.

* * *

" Earth to Caroline. You know that's rude." Tyler says. " You just checked him out like a dude" he finishes. Caroline cuts her eyes at him and as he pulls her back in for a hug. Nik balls up his fist. " Brother…not here. Father will kill us." Kol says sternly. " But hey we can kick his ass outside." finishing up on a lighter note. Hayley looks at Nik grabbing his chin. " You know that's why she moved back. To be with Tyler." she giggles a little. Nik's stomach drops _How could she move back for him. She never even called me or wrote._ Then he leans in to kiss Hayley. Making her knees buckle. Caroline sees them and gets up leading Tyler to the dance floor. " Come on…I like this song." Caroline says as she starts to move her hips. Bruno Mars "Locked out of Heaven" is blaring in the back ground. Tyler is lip syncing the words to her. His hands start to move down her sides as he rubs her ass a bit. " TYLER" Caroline yelped . She licks her lips as she wraps her arms tight around his neck.

" She is putting on a good show for you..Nik. Lockwood is enjoying himself." Kol cuts in while Nik has watched the scene play out. He jumps up and darts to the dance floor. He is staring Lockwood dead on as he moves behind Caroline. Tyler is staring at him right back. Nik pushes up against her. Caroline feeling all of him on her back. Nik takes her hands and wraps them around his neck. Still swaying to the music. Tyler stops dead in his tracks " really." Matt rushes over and pulls Tyler back. " They have some history man…Let them talk." Matt says trying to stop a fight. One that has brewed for years. Tyler jerks back and heads for the door. Pissed off that Matt would even side with Nik. Caroline moans as he laces a kiss on her neck. " Hello sweetheart" he says in a low husk. Caroline always loved that he kept his accent after his family moved stateside. His hands move up her torso stopping right at her breast. " Hey"…she breathes out. The song starts to go in to the slow bridge and Nik sings it in her ear. _Cause you make me feel like…I been locked out of heaven…for so long. _Caroline closes her eyes and them opens them up. Everyone in the bar is watching them. Nik comes out of his trance and sees it too. " Lets get out of here." he says as he grabs her waist. Caroline just looks at him. Without saying a word she happily obliges. Matt is nodding his head and yells to Nik " I'll take care of her car." Nik lifts his head a bit at Matt as he walks out. Hayley is left standing there with a stink face on. Kol hisses behind her " Oh…that sucks"

* * *

As they walk in to his apartment. They just stand there for a bit. Caroline is about to say something and he crashes his lips in to her. He moans as he sucks her tongue. Caroline is breathing heavy and her pulse picks up. Nik cups her ass and lifts her up. Caroline wrapping her legs around his waist. " I missed this ass, mine" he mumbles. Caroline smiles against his lips while continuing to kiss him. " What about Hayley" she whispers in his ear. He responds back. " What about Tyler" but his comeback is a little more stern. Caroline grabs his face and licks his nose before wrinkling hers to his. " Love I've missed you" he says remembering she use to do that all the time. He thought it was the cutest thing. Caroline pushes them back on the bed. He moves his hands under her top and slides it over her head. Caroline is unbuttoning his shirt. She pulls it off. She layers kisses down his chest. Nik is just lying there with his eyes close. And then it hits him. " Stop.." he says softly. Caroline keeps going " Stop…Caroline." He says with very little restraint in his voice. She stops and is just straddling him with her hands on his chest. " What…What is it babe" she smiles. Nik takes his hand and moves a piece of hair out of her face. " Why…Why did you do all those things to me." Caroline scoffs and moves from him. She begins to put back on her shirt. Nik grabs her hand " We don't have to stop. I..I just wanna know." he stumbles over his words a bit. Caroline puts her head down and her eyes began to swell. " I can't …I can't do this now." She heads to the front door and runs out. Nik follows her out in to the hall way. " Caroline…Caroline stop." she stops. He rushes to her " I deserve to know….If you ever loved me. I deserve to know." Caroline looks at him and caresses her hand down his face. " you do…you do. But I can't. Not here. Not like this." Caroline runs down the stairs heading towards the parking lot. She picks up her phone and calls Rebekah.

* * *

Bullet Proof I wish I was~Radiohead

Bruno Mars~ Locked out of Heaven

Corinne Bailey Rae~Till It Happens to You

(A/N)Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank You again. I really love reading all your reviews. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Until then. xoxo


	4. Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters.

* * *

Liz pulls up to the police station. As she walks in she sees a woman sitting in her office. " What in the hell are you doing here" Liz says through her teeth.

" I need to talk to you, why were you not picking up the phone" she asks. Liz comes closer to the woman. "Caroline is back in town, it's too risky for you to be here." saying with concern as she pushes her out of the door. " I will call you on my lunch." Liz finishes closing the door. The brown-haired woman leaves the station.

The deputy comes around the corner moments later. " Today is your lucky day, Forbes. We got Mikaelson. We have someone who will testify." Liz perks up. " Really…nice." as he leaves her office. _ Good I can prove to everyone how dirty this family really is. Caroline will finally see they are no good._

* * *

The sun is shining right through the windows of Caroline's place. She rolls over exhaling sharply. Her head pounding. _What have I done, now I have to tell him._ As she picks up her phone on the nightstand she flips through the messages.

_Nik_

_Call me, Caroline_

_Nik_

_Please don't shut me out, this time_

She rubs her head. _How did he get my number. _" Damit, Rebekah" she says out loud while getting up from her bed. As she enters the kitchen she thinks back to last night. How Nik felt in her arms. How his mouth felt against her body. She missed him so much. Caroline was afraid if she told him the truth, he would hate her. _Just tell him…Just tell him._ With that on her mind, she finishes her coffee and takes a shower. Before she gets in the shower she sends him a text back.

_Caroline_

_Meet me at our bench for lunch, noon_

* * *

Nik is at his parents house as everyone begins to stir around. " Oh…you should have seen him last night." Kol brags while telling Elijah. " He just walked over there and took her from Lockwood" he continues. Elijah smirks while looking at the paper. He smile disappearing while reading. As he is coming in the kitchen Elijah jumps up and grabs him. " Meet me in the office, now" he says sternly. Nik throws his hands up as he follows. Elijah slings the paper on the desk. " I thought you said this guy was cool." Nik looks down at the paper. _Fuck_. " I'm sorry Elijah. I….trusted him" As he picks up the paper reading the story. Elijah starts to ramble. Nik knows his to blame for this. He brought Connor in thinking he was straight. Now, he can run and tell them about some of the illegal dealings going on at the docks.

" Years they have tried to prove this. Yeah we might bring in the occasional stolen goods but this deal was supposed to be quite" Elijah begins to raise his voice. He is very upset with Nik. The drugs that came in on that shipment, their own father didn't know about. Nik is still trying to process the situation. " Nik…Nik…" Elijah yells " We have to fix this and quick. If he talks we are dead." He slams the door shut as he walks out. Nik looks down at his phone. _Yes, I will definitely be at the bench. _ He grins while placing his phone back in his pocket.

_Nik_

_Okay_

* * *

Caroline looks down at her phone. Matt pulls up to Caroline's house " Ready, thought you would have been with Nik" he finishes as she gets in the car. " I don't want to talk about that." she says. Caroline is fixing her hair as Matt turns to look at her again. " Last night brought back a lot of memories. Seeing you two like that" he shakes his head. Caroline smiles at him. As they pull up to the grille. Before she leaves the truck she gives him a hug. " Thank you, Matt" she says with a smile. " Care…If you ever loved him. You will tell what happen to you." he says. Caroline puts her head down and gets out. Walking to her car she knows he deserves the truth. She just was not sure about the fall out to come.

* * *

Liz walks in to the lobby " Lisa, what is it" she says. Not even taking a seat. Liz was not happy that her sister just blew in to town. Lisa looks at her and smiles " Good to see you too." she shoots back. She pulls out a picture of a little boy. Liz claps her hands together " No more story time. Why are you here Lisa?"

Lisa sighs " Liam is sick, he needs a kidney?" she says. All of her fear coming to light. " We all have tested and there is no match. The doctor suggested that we contact the birth parents. Liz turns her head looking out at the patio. " And you think, I am going to tell Caroline about this." she says as she turns back to face her sister. " I did you a favor, because my niece could not have children. I need you to check every resource." speaking to Lisa through clenched teeth.

" Look, I know you hate the Mikaelson for what happen to father." Lisa says. Liz begins to shake her head. " I do not want to talk about what they did. You know as well as I do that father should not be dead." Liz rants out. " This conversation is over. I will do what I can. Leave." Liz finishes as she walks out of the lobby.

When she gets in her car she begins to cry. She loved her father, he was the best police officer she knew. When the report came in that he was shot out by the docks it broke her heart. Knowing that the Mikaelson's had every thing to do with it. She looks down at the photo. The boy was handsome, he reminded her of Nik. She put the photo in her glove compartment and drove back to town.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the bench, as he walked up. " Hi sweetheart…hopefully you will not run today." he says giving her a sly grin. Caroline smiles back at him. He notices that smile. " What is it. Tell me." Nik says as his voice changes to concern. " Why do you think that. You have not seen me in 4 years." she rambles. He takes her hand " Caroline…I know all your smiles." he says softly while holding her hand in his. Caroline turns the other way not willing to face the truth that is about to come. " The reason I left." she begins. Nik perks up and looks at her. Ready to finally hear the truth. Caroline jerks her hand back from his. " You will not hold that when you hear what I have to say." she pauses. " I was pregnant Nik, when I left." she says softly. Every breath he had was knocked from him. He begins to giggle a little from the shock. " What" he answers.

" I…well, my mom found out and her and my dad sent me away. To..um..have the baby." she says with her head facing the ground. " Look at me, Damn it Caroline. Look at me, I deserve that much." he yells. She lifts her head and turns to face him. " I had the baby and…" she's cut off by him. " Okay…where is it. Or her..him…You have my child with you. Is that the secret." he rambles. Caroline starts to shake her head. " No…No…Nik listen. The baby was adopted. The place I was at thats what they did." she finishes. Nik is sitting there in silence. Absorbing all that she just laid on him. " I…get out face Caroline." he says sternly. Caroline tries to take his hand but he moves it. She is just sitting there not sure if she should do as he asks. " I will hit you, if you do not get out of my face." he says with a tight jaw. " LEAVE" he yells. Caroline jumps up. " I still love you" she says lightly. The words hitting Nik like a cool breeze. " Your unbelievable, you just broke my heart. And thats all you can say."

Caroline leaves, she knew he would hate her. As she walks back across the street to her office. She looks back at him. He is still sitting on the bench. He is holding his head down.

* * *

Nik puts his head down crying, there was a piece of him out there. A piece he knew nothing of, he hated her for that. But deep down inside he knew the person he should hate was her mother. As he got up he from the bench, he texted Elijah.

_Nik_

_On my way to the docks , but making a quick stop by the police station…._

Elijah looks down at his phone, while speaking to his father. _thats weird _

_Elijah_

_Okay, will meet you at the docks. Don't do anything stupid Nik_

He looks back at the text. He chuckles as he gets on his bike heading to the Mystic Falls police department.

* * *

What good can drinking do~Janis Joplin

My Father's eyes~Eric Clapton

Perfect Day~Lou Reed

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks xoxo


	5. Fix You

Nik pulls up to the police station. When he walks in he notices a guy sitting in Liz's office. He jumps over behind a column in the police office. Liz and Conner walk out, she waves bye to him as he leaves. " Need some help?" the police office asked. Nik is startled " um..no no " he says as he swiftly rushes out of the police station. Liz turns around and sees a blonde man with curly hair run pass her. She stops for a second _was that, no_. As she turns around to walk back in to her office.

" Bill" Liz says " Lisa came by today" she finishes with concern in her voice. " Liam needs a kidney. Can you go and get tested this week?" she asks. Bill takes a pause " Liz you should hear yourself. This is a discussion for later not now…okay" she huffs in to the receiver " Fine" then hangs the phone up. She realizes that this is hard for Bill to accept. He had the hardest time agreeing to the adoption in the first place. Liz thinks back to the picture of Levi, such a handsome boy. If only Caroline was older and the father was different. " Hey.. Liz ready" her partner asked. She looks up at him and smiles. Putting all thoughts of Liam and Caroline from her mind.

* * *

Caroline is still upset with Nik's reaction. Sure she expected him to be upset but saying he would physically harm her threw her off. She waves to Bonnie and Elena. As she walks up Elena stands up to give her a hug. " It's so good to see you again, Care" Elena says while taking her seat. " Its been too long" Caroline replies. As the waiter comes over Bonnie is telling Elena about the night at the grille. Elena smile in Caroline's direction " So some things never change huh." she says playfully. Caroline just smirks " No…no that is over. At least I think" she shoots back. Bonnie looks at her " seriously. That is over. I highly doubt that, from what Matt describe to me it was Mystic Falls High all over again." she laughs out. Causing everyone at the table to join in. The waiter comes over and takes their order. " How are you and Damon?" Caroline says. Elena holds her head down a bit. " Good considering he wants me to get pregnant." Caroline looks at her with a surprise on her face. " What do you want?" the blonde replies to her. Elena replies while still looking down. " I don't know, I love him but a baby. Maybe later" she says while shrugging her shoulders. Everyone at the table just nodded their heads. Understanding where Elena was coming from. Caroline kept silent thinking about her own baby. Where he is. Is he safe? Are the people taking good care of him? Mostly she would always think about what he looks like. Her or Nik, Bonnie changed the subject quickly. Noticing the silence. " So Rebekah and Stefan are getting married?" she says while all the girls chime in.

An hour has passed and all the girls are reminiscing about high school and growing up. " Hey do you want a night-cap?" Caroline asks. Bonnie and Elena agreeing. " Cool..let's go" she says while getting up and leaving her money. They walk out to the parking lot and entered their cars. Meeting up at the grille.

* * *

They pull up to the grille, the parking lot's packed. As soon as they walk in Hayley starts to give Caroline dirty looks. _Good thing I dressed my ass off tonight. _ Caroline has on a fitted red skirt with black leggings. Finished off with a tight white halter top and red and black heels. Caroline always dressed nice for work. Fashion was her obsession and everyone knew that much about Caroline Forbes. She sees Tyler standing over by the Poole table and walks over. " Sorry…" she says. He looks her up and down. He can't deny how good she looks tonight. " For what. It was just like old times." he says with a hint of anger. Caroline smiles and shakes her head " No…It was just some things we had to talk about. That's it." he turns to her and smiles. Tyler walks up to her slowly like she is his prey. Caroline shivers a little as he turns on his charm. " You can make it up to me by having dinner with me." he says in a husky voice. Caroline giggles a little " Okay… call me" she leans over the Poole table. As she takes out a piece of paper from her purse, Tyler is sizing her up. _Damn she is so sexy_. Caroline turns her head slightly looking back up at him. " What is your number" she asks. He reads the number off slow and easy. As she pops back up her hair jumps over her shoulders. _Man, I love when her hair does that._ Tyler is thinking and not paying attention to Caroline standing there trying to hand him her card. " Oh…sorry" he says while taking her card. Caroline laughs and touches his shoulder a bit. As she walks off and joins the girls.

" Are you sure Nik is gonna let you date?" Elena says. Caroline looks at her and shrugs her shoulders. " I can talk to whomever I want" Caroline says in a formal way. Trying to make light of the question. Knowing deep down inside that he would not let her go that easy and neither would she let him go.

The night continues on that way for some time. As the bar starts to empty out Caroline noticed she saw no Mikaelsons tonight. Matt figuring what she was wondering answers for her." They usually go to the docks. This is the only night they are not here." Caroline pops her head around. " I was not looking for him" she says trying to deny it. Matt gives her a look. Caroline rolls her eyes. " You think you know me so well." Caroline says while jerking her purse off the bar. " You okay to drive home." Bonnie asked. Caroline throws her hands up while heading towards the door. Elena had already left when Damon called her. She was connected to his hip sometimes. Caroline and Bonnie never complained because all of them really were that way with their men.

_Meanwhile…._

Bill and Liz are sitting at the kitchen table. Moving around food on their plates. Not really engaging with each other. Liz stares at Bill for a minute. " I know you hate what I did." she says out of nowhere. Taking Bill by surprise. " I had to do what I though was right" she lets out. As if she has to defend herself. Bill shakes his head " I don't want to talk about this, Liz. You of all people know how I feel about the situation." Bill says as he gathers his plate up and walks over to the sink. He starts to clean his plate. " I don't hate what you did. I despise it." Liz holds her hands together and puts her head down. Bill slams the plate down in the sink. " I will not discuss this any longer. Until you can tell her the truth I will not talk about it." he says while raising his voice. Tears start to roll down her face as he passes her.

Bill walks upstairs and grabs his favorite picture of Caroline. She is six and in pigtails with a pink dress. He runs his fingers over the her face. She was happy, carefree. She was his little Care bear and he wanted her back. He starts to cry a little as he holds the picture to his heart. When they sent Caroline away she begged and cried. Bill always felt like he let her down. His little girl.

* * *

Caroline pulls up to her house she gets out and looks to her porch. Caroline pulls out her mace and slides it in between her fingers. Putting her finger on the trigger she walks closer. " Caroline" he whispers. She takes a deep breath " Nik" she says. While her hand lies on her chest. As she gets closer she sees he is drunk. " I need to talk to you" he says low. " Okay" she replies. As she walks pass him to open the door. He grabs her arm. She gulps down a bit and helps him up. As they walk in he looks around her house. It was a cute cottage style place. Just like he would imagine she'd like. He takes a seat in the main room. Her bedroom was directly across from it. She puts her bag down on the side table and starts to undress. " I will get us a drink in a minute. Just let me get out of these clothes." She says while undressing. Nik moves to the end of the sofa. He sees her silhouette on the wall.

Minutes later Caroline emerges from her room. She has black boy shorts with pink written on the butt. And a black tank top to match. Nik moves with her watching her ass. She goes in the kitchen and gets them a drink. She comes out and hands it to them. " What did you want to talk about?" she says. Nik jumps up and starts to pace the room a bit. " Do you know where it is." he says. " No, and it is a boy." she says softly. His hands hit the mantle over the fireplace. " Nik" she tries to say as he cuts her off. " Shut up…Caroline" he yells. Caroline moves further in to the pillows of her sofa. " Why…" he asks more calmly. " My mom and I was young and stupid….Scared" Caroline says while her voice breaks. He is still facing the mantel not looking at her. " I am so so sorry baby" she cries. " Did you mean what you said?" he asks. " What" she replies. " What you told me earlier, did you mean it" he repeats. Caroline gets up and wraps her arms around his waist. She lays her head on his back. " Yes" she says in a low whisper."

Nik turns around and grabs her face. He starts to kiss her with so much passion it takes her breath. Caroline moans in his mouth. She grabs his back, moving her arms down. As he moves his hands down the sides of her body. " Nik" she moans out. " Shhh.. not now. I just want to make love to you." he answers in a low husky voice. Moaning in to her hair. Caroline sighs loving the sensation of how he feels against her. Her nipples start to harden at his touch. He moves down and grabs her ass. Lifting her up as he moves them to her bedroom. The kissing is frantic now. He throws her down on the bed and she giggles. " I don't ever want anyone here but me." he says while pointing in-between her legs. Caroline looks at him in a seductive way and bits her bottom lip. " No one has, but you" she answers. He hardens just as she finishes her sentence. He never knew why but just knowing no other guy has had her turns him on. She was special and that was something he wanted to keep and not share. He moves up on the bed lifting her shirt. Laying kisses on her stomach and moving to her breast. Caroline is moaning, rubbing her hands through his hair. " Don't stop baby" she sighs out. " Caroline" he breathes out. They start to undress each other. As they make love into the night. Caroline knew they still had things to discuss. He felt so good in her she never wanted it to end. Nik closes his eyes as he nears. " I love you too. Caroline" he moans out in her ear. At that moment he knew having her back in his arms. He would fight for her this time and it was no going back.

* * *

Sounds of Madness~Shinedown

Heartbreaker~Danity Kane

Fix You~Coldplay

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. xoxo


	6. Fade into you

I'm Back! Thank you to all the readers for your reviews. I really enjoyed reading where you thought this story should go. I am going to try to give everybody what they want because I love reading your reviews. Thank you to all the follows/favorites too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Caroline wakes up with the sunlight shining through her window. She looks over to Nik who is still sleeping. Right when she was about to get up she noticed his manhood peeking through the sheets. " Good morning to you too" she smiled. Caroline bit her lip and moved down the sheet. She started to rub his shaft with her hand. Nik started to stir a little, as she moved her mouth down to his erection. She licked the tip and then took him in her mouth. He grabs her hair and moaned loudly. As he opened his eyes to the wonderful sight of her pleasuring him. Caroline looks up and smiles. " Oh..Caroline" he hissed from his lips as she speeds up the pace. He grabbed her and moved her up, kissing her passionately. As he hands went to her breast, she lets out a sigh. " Nik" she whined. Caroline was rocking her hips making him even harder, she reached her hands down slowly. Guiding him into her folds. Both moaning as he entered her. " You are so wet" he says while tracing kisses down her neck. Reaching her nipples, he takes one in his mouth and sucks on it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Taking both of them from the moment of bliss. " Caroline…Caroline" Liz shouted. Nik let out a growl as she got up. Leaving him wide open, she breathed heavy. Looking around she throw him his clothes. " You have to get up and hide" she panicked. Nik chuckles " sweetheart…we are not kids anymore." Caroline shoots him a look as she grabs her robe. Nik has moved to the edge of the bed and is sitting up. He pulls her back on to him and enters her again. He starts to kiss her and Caroline licks her lips. " Oh…baby you feel so good." she shivers. As he guides her hips back and forth. As his eyes roll back in his head. " Caroline…." Liz yells again, but this time showing her impatience. " I need to talk to you. Open the door." she demands. Caroline stops moving and gets up. Taking his face in her hands and kissing him. " Just hide… stay in here, okay." she says sweetly. Closing her robe as she heads out. He grunts loudly with Caroline looking back and laughing. She blows him a kiss as she leaves the room.

As Caroline opens the door her mother rushes in. " What is so important you have to barge in?" Liz looks around the house and then back at Caroline. " Have you talked to your father?" she asks. Caroline squints her eyes " no." Liz starts to smile a bit. " Okay, he was upset last night. So that is why I came over." she finishes. Caroline gives a short smile " Okay, is that all. I want to get back to sleep." she says. Liz notices the urgency in her voice. " Why do I feel like you are rushing me out. Do you have company?" Caroline's mouth drops wide open and she catches herself. " I went out last night…mom. I am tired." she urges. As she is walking her mother towards the door. Liz heads out still questioning Caroline's behavior. As she shuts the door behind her Nik walks out in all his glory.

He walks up behind Caroline and opens her robe. As her breasts spill out he takes one in his hands. " Nik…my mom has not even pulled out of the driveway." she laughs. Nik turns her around to face him. " Do I look like I give a damn. You left me in there high and dry." he says. While his hands are tracing the sides of her body. " Look how you left me" he continues as he takes her hands and places them on his erection. " Mm…" Caroline moans out as she feels how he is still hard. " You have to finish what you started." he says. Caroline pushes him down on the sofa and straddles him. He guides himself back in her and they fall in to bliss for the next hour.

* * *

Caroline just stopped by her office to grab a couple of things before heading out. She is meeting her dad for a late lunch. She called him after she dropped Nik off at his apartment. Her and Nik decided to keep their relationship a secret until they decide what to do. He expressed to her that he wanted to find their son. Caroline was not so sure, half of her did but the other half did not. She was ashamed and did not want her son to hate her. So Nik told her to think about it. Bill smiles when he sees his little girl walking up. He stands up to greet her as they take a seat. Caroline seems different, he thinks. They order, as the waitress walks away Caroline gives him a serious look. " What happen with you and mom?" she probes. Bill lowers his head " I take it you talked to Liz." Caroline nods as he continues. " Your cousin's son needs a kidney. Your aunt came down and asked for our help." he says. Caroline sighs " of course…Do I need to get tested too?" As she looks at Bill his heart aches. He wants to tell her so bad , that it is her son who is sick. He knows if he ever revealed that secret Liz would never forgive him. Even if they fight he still loves his wife, but this was tearing his family apart. " No…not right now. They just want to test me and your mother. If they need you I will let you know." He says while grabbing her hand. " Honey…you know I love you right." Caroline looks at her father and questions his statement. " I was hurt too. I never wanted you to experience that. I am so so sorry." Bill says softly, stroking her hand. Caroline jumps up and moves closer to her father. She wraps her arms around him. " Thank you. I…I thought you were ashamed." she cries out. " No honey, I was hurt but never ashamed. I could never be that with you." Bill smiles at her. He throws his hands up and smiles. " Well, that is enough talk about that. How is the wedding planning going?" he asks. Caroline starts to beam. " Great, I am going to present my idea to Rebekah tomorrow. I think I did a great job…daddy." Bill laughs and smiles with Caroline for the rest of their lunch. Listening to her rant about her ideas and where she would like to see her company. After they part ways he calls Liz. She picks up, before she can answer he speaks. " I have decided to get tested, but not for you. For Caroline and if this does not work. If she has to get tested, I'm going to tell her Liz." he says without hesitation in his voice. Liz grunts heavy in to the receiver. " Do you understand" he states sternly. As she answers he replies " Fine" and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Caroline comes home and starts to clean up a bit. An hour has passed, and she is about to take a shower. When her phone buzzes.

Nik

_I can't stop thinking about you. I need to see you. _

Caroline

_I miss you too, baby. When did you want to meet?_

Nik

_Now! Come open your door…_

Caroline

…_.What?_

Caroline puts her phone down on the table and walks over to the door. She peeks out her window and sees Nik. Caroline giggles and opens the door. He walks in and goes over to the kitchen. He places the bags down on the table. Caroline is looking at him as he turns to face her. " I have dinner and dessert. I also planned ahead and brought breakfast." he smirks. Caroline runs over to him and wraps her hands around his neck. As she brings him closer to her she gives him a peck on the check. " I love you" she says. Nik grabs her waist tightly. He never wants to let her go. He moves a piece of hair from her face. " I adore you….love" he whispers as he moves down to kiss her neck. Caroline moves back a little " I was going to take a shower. Care to join me?" she says with lust in her eyes. He smirks back at his beauty " Sure…we can always eat later." He tickles her and she jumps back in to him. He grabs her face and kisses her. As he starts to remove her tank top. All that can be heard in the house is Caroline's laughter. As they fall in to their secret romance…

Her phone starts to ring and goes to voice mail.

"_Hey, Caroline. Its me Tyler, I called you since you have not called yet. Anyway…I want to see you. I would like to take you out on a date." _He breathes heavy. _I've thought and I want my shot. I have always admired you from a far and now I want to see….. See where this could go. Call me back"_

* * *

__Mazzy Star~Fade into You

Neon Trees~Everybody Talks

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you have time. Until Next time. xoxo


	7. The Scientist

_Caroline smiled at the guy across the room. She had eyed him since the semester started. He reminded her of Nik. It had been a whole year since she last spoke to him. As the guy starts to walk over Caroline sits up straight. " Hi…I noticed you and wondered if I could take you out on a date?" he says. Caroline smiled and happily replied. " Yes" she beams. " My name is Mike. Yours?" he just stands there waiting for her. " Oh…sorry. Caroline" she says. He smiles " I will pick you up at 8 tonight. Sound good?." he smirks. Caroline just nods. _

_After three dates,Caroline invites him in. As he enters he removes his jacket. He comes near her and starts to kiss her. Caroline moans, she misses this feeling. As the kisses pick up and become more frantic. She starts to remove his shirt as he unzips her dress. They make it to her bed. Caroline is in her bra and panties as he is in his boxers. He lies on top of her. " Sweetheart" he breathes in her ear. Caroline stops and pushes him back. It reminded her of Nik, he was the only one that called her that. " I'm…sorry. I can't" she hesitates while searching his eyes for a reaction. " Ha…O..Kay" he scoffs slowly. As he moves from her. Caroline smiles " I just don't think, I'm ready. You remind of my ex" she says twisting her lips. Mike smiles at her " It's okay me and guys thought you were a nun. So it's really refreshing to know that someone at least got it." He smirks as he walks back out and gets his clothes. Caroline jumps up off the bed and follows him. As her hand connects with his face, she backs up. Fury still showing on her. He laughs " Don't take it so hard. Your sexy, I just thought we could have fun. It's college." He walks out of the door. Caroline heads back to her room and puts on her nightie. She takes out her scrapbook. As she looks at the pictures of her and Nik, her eyes swell. Caroline rubs her finger over his face " God…I miss him" she cries. Laying her head down on her pillow._

* * *

"Caroline….Caroline" Nik yells. She turns to face him. " Where were you just then?" he asks while making circles on her back. " Thinking about a guy in college." she sighs. Nik moves and looks down at her. " What" he growls. Caroline looks up at him. " No…not like that. He hurt my feelings. I only dated him because he reminded me of you." Caroline puts her head back on his chest. " I would not sleep with him. So he got upset." she finishes. Nik feels his anger build up. He moves Caroline on top of him. " No one… Caroline. Promise me" he says with his eyes very intense. Caroline leans down and kisses him, loving the sensation on her nipples. His chest hair rubbing against them. As she pulls herself back up. Caroline rubs his face. " Why is that so important to you, that I am not with anyone but you." Nik grunts and rolls them over with him now on top. He runs his hands down her chest and kisses her neck. Caroline moans " Nik…Why?" she probes more. He lifts up " because I would kill any guy who had you like this. I only want it to be me" he growls. He leans down and starts sucking on her nipple, as he guides him self back in her. Caroline releases a moan, as she wraps her legs tighter around him. Nik picks up the pace. Loving the feel of her walls as they tighten around him. He bends his head down to her neck. " Promise me" he whispers. He thrust into her more and repeats himself. " Promise me" this time sounding more like a demand. Caroline brings her hands up to his face " I promise, Nik…I promise." She moans out as her climax is reaching a boiling point. He smirks as he moves deeper inside her. Nik looks down at her. He could never share her with another man. He would never hurt Caroline, she was his light. Now that she was back he seemed different, better and he knew that was because of her.

Caroline soon found her release with Nik following. As she felt him releasing in her. She pulled his face down. " Baby…Now it's my turn to ask where are you." He thinks back to the promise they made. The first time he was inside her. _Always and Forever….Always and Forever. _ Nik grins and leans down to kiss her. His thumb caressing her face. Caroline grabs his hand and kisses it. " I think we should eat something. To recharge our batteries." he smirks. Nik moves from her and lies on his back, laughing as she gets out of bed. He sits up watching her. Her body was just right. Her breasts were just right. She was just right and he loved it. " Hey…no clothes I want you naked for the rest of the night." he yells. Caroline looks back at him, smiling she drops her robe and heads to get their dinner.

* * *

Caroline yells from the kitchen, realizing she has more than she can carry. As he walks in she giggles. " You just love walking around my house naked?" she says. He nods " I do." She grins back at him, while fixing the tray and drinks. He looks down at her phone. " You have a voice mail" he says. Caroline looks back at the table. " Could you play it for me. It's probably Rebekah. She is so excited about hearing my plan tomorrow." She turns back and removes the sauce from the microwave. Nik plays the message, putting the speaker on. As Tyler's voice fills the room, Caroline freezes. Nik is standing there his jaw is tight, staring at her. Before the message stops, he slams the phone towards the wall. Its shatters on contact. Caroline jumps a little. " Nik!" she screams. He takes off towards the bedroom. As she walks in he is getting his clothes on. " Please….that was nothing. Just Tyler being…Tyler." Caroline says. She grabs his arm. Nik jerks it away from her. She bends down and puts on his shirt. " Caroline…take it off" he demands. " No…not until you listen." she softly answers. He exhales and sits on the bed. Caroline walks over and stands in front of him. She starts to play with his dirty blonde curls. Nik turns his head to the side.

" Have you slept with him?" Caroline opens her mouth to answer but he cuts her off. " At anytime. Hayley said you came back for him." he says with a sullen look on his face. Caroline scoffs " Do you really trust her. No…Nik I would not lie to you." she cries. He looks up at her and pushes her hand back. " That's rich coming from the woman who had my baby and ran." he puts his head down. He knew as soon as the words crossed his mouth, it was wrong. Caroline backs up and the tears start to roll down her face. She shakes her head, still in shock from the words he said. " You want me to promise you, but I know for a fact that you have slept with other women." Nik jumps up " That's different" he yells. Caroline yells back " No it's not. Your never gonna let me forget the mistake I made." Caroline screams and throws her hands in the air. " You took my virginity. And after what happen. I could never be with anyone." Nik rushes up to her and tries to hug her. Caroline pushes him away. "I mourned for four years while I was away, not being with anyone crying almost every night. What did you do? Fuck everything in sight." Caroline walks in the living room. " Caroline….love. I'm sorry" he says. " I…was just upset that he called. I…" Caroline interrupts " Get out" she demands. Nik's eyes start to swell and he clenches his fist. " Do you know why. Yeah I might have slept with other girls but….." he stops and looks at her. Caroline rolls her eyes. " You broke my heart. You left me for no reason." he yells. Caroline backs up towards the wall. He comes closer to her. " Look at me" he says sternly. " You broke my heart. Every time I was with someone else all I saw was your face." he turns and puts his head down. Caroline is crying loudly " Nik…don't go. I'm sorry. I really hurt you." she wipes the tears rolling down her cheek. Nik collapses on the sofa, Caroline walks over. He grabs her waist and pulls her closer. " We really screwed each other up." he says softly. " I'm sorry" he breathes. Caroline lays her head on his. Rubbing his hair she is still sobbing. " I'm sorry too" she sighs. Caroline straddles him and lies on his chest, he brings her in and hugs her tight. " We can fix it, the hurt. We love each other too much." he speaks in to her ear. Caroline nods her head " We have to cause I can't live without you." she looks up at him. Nik smiles " you want to eat?" he asks. Caroline looks up at him. " Yeah" she answers. He lifts her up and carries her in the bedroom. As he places her on the bed. He removes his shirt she is wearing. Caroline smiles and lays back. " I will bring it in" he says. " Hey…You remember the rules…. right." she smirks. He nods at her and looks down at his boxers. " Those are still on." she shoots. He laughs and removes them as he walks out the door.

When he comes back in he places the tray on the bed and gets in with Caroline. As he lays back she picks up a strawberry and places it in his mouth. He licks her fingers " Mm…almost as sweet as my love." he says deep and heavy. Caroline shivers a bit as he continues to lick her fingers. " Nik…are we gonna make it through dinner." she smirks. Both breaking out in laughter. They both gaze at one another hoping that the love they fill can keep them together. Caroline knows she has hurt him and Nik knows he has to trust her again.

* * *

" Aunt Lisa" the little blonde boy yells. As he runs up and hugs her. Lisa smiles and picks him up. " I missed you, Liam" she says softly against his curls. He smiles at her. She looks to her daughter , who has questions. Before she can answer, Liam has some of his own. " Did you talk to my mommy and daddy? Are they coming to get me? Do they know I am sick?" he rambles. Lisa gives an uneasy laugh. " So many questions" she says looking at him as she puts him down. " I will tell you after I rest a bit…okay. Off you go." Lisa says as he takes off down the hallway. She stands there for a moment and looks at her daughter. " Aunt Liz will never forgive us for what we did" Monica says. Her mother looks at her with little worry. " It was the right thing to do by your cousin and my niece. I know the wrath of my sister." Lisa finishes as they walk down the hallway. They pass by Liam's room and peek in on him playing. He looks up and smiles. Lisa smiles back and glances over at his dresser filled with pictures of Nik and Caroline. She knew what her sister asked her to do was wrong, that is why her and Monica raised him this way. Liam knows of his parents and wishes to be with them one day.

* * *

The Scientist~Coldplay

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Nik and Caroline have to learn each other again. Next Chapter will deal with other issues they have standing in their way. Nik with the busy at the docks and Caroline with her mom and Tyler. Please review, I love reading them and knowing what you think. Please...thanks xoxo.


	8. Strange and Beautiful

Liam awoke the next morning excited about what Aunt Lisa found out. As he gets up out of the bed he turns and looks at the locket his cousin got for him. It has a picture of both Caroline and Nik. He rubs his mother's face. He would give anything to hear her voice and smell her. Liam thinks she is beautiful and that Nik is handsome. He stares at the image of his father and wonders if he is nice. If he likes to go fishing or hunting. If he thinks about him. He whips his head towards the door as his cousin is calling for him. " Liam" she yells. The little boy places the locket back down on the dresser and runs out the room.

" Morning" he beams. " So Auntie did you see my mom and dad?" he inquires. " No…Liam they were both busy and it was a quick visit." she answers. He holds his head down. " Do they want back" he starts to cry. Lisa moves quickly to his side and consoles him. " Sweetie, they want you I know my niece and she is full of light. Just like you." she is shaking her head. " Next time I promise." she finishes. He stops crying and gives her a big hug. Lisa gets up and walks in to the living room. She pulls out Caroline's number holding the piece of paper in her hand. Gripping it tightly. Wondering if she should call. She sighs and decides to wait until she hears from Liz about the donor results. Lisa knows in the back of her mind she will have to tell her niece…eventually.

* * *

Nik is walking around the property looking for some sign of life. He finds nothing. Walking back to the car. He is shaking his head as he opens the door. " Nothing" he tells Elijah, who is rolling his eyes. " We waited to late…Nik. He could be halfway across the world." he sucks his teeth. Upset that Conner was able to get away. He knows he went in to police custody. Nik notices a car parked across the street. " When do we have to produce the money?" he asks. " In a couple of weeks I guess…why?" Elijah probes. Nik turns back around and notices the care is gone. " Someone is watches us. It is either the cops or the mob. So we need to find Conner or get that money." Nik pushes as Elijah turns the car ignition on and starts to back up out the drive way. " We can get the money from father but…DAMIT!" Elijah yells. Nik is taken by his outburst. His brother has never showed this much emotion before. " I want you out Nik. This is the life…. I chose… not …you." he stammers over his last word. Nik knew perfectly what his brother meant…

" _You have to stop this self loathing Nik" Esther says. She was worried about her son ever since Caroline left suddenly he has been a shell. Not wanting to go out with his friends. He is drinking all night and sleeping all day. She walks into the hallway and calls Elijah. He turns the corner " Yes, mother." he says. " You have to help your brother, he has been like this for four months. Give him something to do. Anything." Esher pleads. Elijah shakes his head. He was upset that Nik did not go to college. He got accepted but he would not go if he could not be with her. They had planned on going to the UVA together. He nods his head as he walks in the room. " Niklaus…get up. I have a job for you. It's time you learn the family business at the docks if you're not going to college." he says. Nik raises his head from his slumber and looks to him. " Do I get to kick some ass" he smirks as his head drops back down on the pillow. " Yes, brother you do"Elijah responds._

* * *

Weeks pass and Caroline and Nik continue their secret relationship. Meeting up in out-of-town and at each other's apartments. They were starting over and it felt good to both of them. Learning to trust each other again and not have family and friends giving their advice. It was just a strain for both of them when they were out and people would hit on them. Caroline was busy avoiding Tyler's advances. Hayley was throwing herself at Nik on any given occasion.

Caroline and Bill have lunch three times out of the week. She loved all the time she was able to spend with her father. While her and Liz's relationship was on the fritz. She really did not enjoy her mother's company lately and same could be said for Liz too. Bill had gone and did the test for the kidney, it came back not a match. Liz did her too and the results are still pending. Liz called Lisa and let her know the outcome of Bill's test.

Rebekah was thrilled with Caroline's ideas on her wedding. She did exactly what Rebekah had in mind. In fact she did far better. Rebekah could not wait for Stefan to return and see all of Caroline's hard work. He has been out-of-town, finishing up his residency for medical school. Elena and Bonnie have set aside friday nights as girls' night out. Caroline loves that, she just wishes they could ease up on Rebekah and include her. Elena did not care for her that much, because of Stefan. Stefan and Elena dated for a bit in high school.

* * *

_Nik threw her down on the bed and she was loving every minute of it. He layered kisses from her stomach to neck. As he was kisses her she ran her fingers in his curls. " Nik" she breathed. He moaned loving the feeling. " Caroline" he whispered. Hayley pushed him in his chest. " What did you just call me. Nik laughed it off. " Sorry…lets just get back to what we were doing." he smirks. " No…." Hayley said as she jumps up putting back on her shirt. " What is so special about Caroline Forbes, I will never be her." she huffs " And you will never get over her." Nik just stands there " Your right…but I have to try…" he shoots back. Hayley just stares at him and leaves. _

" Hayley…Hayley…" the blonde haired girl yelled. She turned her head back to her friends. " Sorry…I was thinking about that time he called me that bitch." Hayley says while eyeing Caroline at the bar with her friends. She looks back over at Nik who is with Kol and Elijah at the poole table. Hayley has been in lust with him for years. She just hates that Nik is so hung up on Caroline. " She has been back a little over two months now. They don't seem to be dating." the girl shoots back. " Who says you have to give up" she finishes. Hayley smiles back at her friends and slowly gets up. Fixing herself as she walks towards Nik.

Tyler has stood by Matt for a couple of minutes when he decides to approach Caroline. " Hi…Care" he says. She glances up at him and smiles. Bonnie and Elena notice and giggle at one another, they both know what Caroline is doing with Nik. They have decided not to let her know they figured it out. Nik stares at Tyler as he is talking to Caroline. She notices it and excuses herself. As she heads to the restroom, Nik follows. Caroline jumps a little when the door flings open. " Nik…someone could see us" she says. Nik just crashes into her lips. Caroline starts to moan as she grabs his shirt. " I can't keep doing this" he whispers. Caroline pushes back on his chest and looks in to his eyes. " I want everyone to know your mine. I love you" he says with his husky voice.

Nik walks out first and gives Hayley an annoyed look. He looks to Kol and tells him that they need to leave. " Can I call you sometimes…It's not like your dating anyone" she says while Nik is gathering his jacket. He rolls his eyes " Hayley I will call you sometime okay. I have to go." He disappears out the door with Kol. He grabs his phone and sends a text.

_Nik_

_Will be at your place later…Have some business at the docks. _

_Caroline_

_Okay baby, if it's late the key will be on the porch. _

Caroline smiles while putting her phone back on the bar. " Someone we know…" Elena jokes while looking at Bonnie. " Next subject…please. Not my love life." Caroline smirks back. " I would love to be in that life." says Tyler as he walks up behind her. Caroline laughs. " Did you get my message, its been weeks." he asks. Caroline still not saying a word just looks at him. " Well, girl night has been fun, I will call you guys later." Elena says as she takes her exit. Bonnie leaves also. " I have some papers to grade. Thanks for a great day..Care." she says.

" Did I just clear the room or what." he jokes. He bends down to Caroline's ear " just what I wanted…beautiful." he whispers. Hayley is looking on and decides to take some photos for herself. Still not fully believing that Nik and Caroline are not together. Caroline moves back a little at his straight forwardness. Tyler places his hand on her thigh " Why don't you give me a chance? Why don't we get out of here?" he demands. Caroline turns her head seeing if anyone is watching. " Ty…your drunk. Don't" she says with concern. He scoffs at her and leaves, while passing her one more time. He leans closer again. " Tease…" Caroline leaves soon after ready to get home and wait for her Nik.

* * *

Caroline gets out of the shower and walks in the kitchen, she grabs a water. There is a knock at the door. She walks to the door. " Nik…I told you I left a key." As she finishes her sentence Tyler is half way through the door. " I knew you were still fucking him." he slurs. He walks over to the sofa and takes a seat. Caroline rolls her eyes as she walks over towards him. " Tyler you can't tell anyone" she pleads. He looks her up and down hating the fact he can't touch her the way he wants. " Fine, your little secret is safe with me. If you go out with me." he smirks. Caroline shakes her head. " No. Just do it because we're friends" she says. Tyler gets up and laughs as he starts to pace. Looking around the place he circles around back to her. He grabs her waist, rubbing her ass. Caroline pushes him away. " Stop" she yells. " I don't care who you tell. Just get out. Your drunk." she pushes him again. He grabs her again " Care…Care…" she is trying to loosen his grip. " I was kidding. Sorry. I just always wanted to know what it would be like." He smiles at her as he grabs his keys. Caroline sighs and walks towards him. Before he opens the door she gives him a hug. " Thank you. I'm sorry. For…." she says. Tyler gives her a strange look. " For…."she tries to finish but he places a finger over her lips. " Never apologize for who you love. You love Nik not me." He smirks and turns the knob.

Nik is standing there seething with anger. He grabs Tyler by the neck and punches him. Caroline runs out on to the porch trying to stop him. " Nik stop it" she yells. He is holding Tyler by the collar and turns to look at her. Seeing what she is wearing " Get back in the house..Caroline" he snarls. " No" she says while grabbing his hand. She pulls him towards her, he drops Tyler on the porch. Caroline places her hands on his face. " Nik…please baby. Stop" she whispers softy. He anger fades. She always brings him back from the edge. He is still amazed at the power she has over him sometimes. Tyler is getting back up on his feet. " Still the possessive type…I see." he chokes out. Caroline shoots him a look. Nik glares back at him as Caroline says his name. He turns back giving her all his attention. " Nothing happened" she says. He looks at her and moves pass her to walk in the house.

Tyler is shaking his head. " That guy needs anger management" he jokes. Caroline walks over to him and tries to look at his nose. She sees the blood and walks back in the house, returning with a rag. " I think you should go" she says. Tyler takes the rag and places it under his nose. As he walks off the porch, he yells back. " I won't say anything, even if he did punch me." Tyler starts to get in his car, when Caroline answers. " Now we both have secrets, cause I'm sure you don't want me to say anything." she smirks. Tyler catches her vibe and what she is suggesting, nods in agreement. Caroline walks back in and closes the door. In the back of his mind he will always long for her. _If he ever hurts her I swear I will kill him. _Tyler thinks as he looks back at the house.

Nik is getting out of the shower. As she walks in her room Nik is still in the bathroom. When she opens the door she sees a dazed Nik. He is just standing in his boxers. He feels the coldness sweep in and sees her standing there. He whisks Caroline up catching her off guard. " Sorry…I know he is gonna tell. I know you are worried about your mother." he mumbles. Caroline kisses his forehead. " He promised me he won't" she says with concern. " But I'm more worried about you." Nik looks like the weight of the world is on his shoulders he lunges towards her lips. Caroline kisses him back. After they make out for a couple of minutes he answers " After okay…I promise to tell you everything after. I just want to be here in this moment with you and not talk about it." He says while moving down to kiss her neck. Caroline starts to run her fingers through his hair. " Okay" she answers lightly. He lays his head on her shoulder still enjoying the warmth of the steam still in the room. His mind was racing now with thoughts of his son he wanted to see. Wondering if he can get the money before this Conner thing blew up in his face. How his father would react if it did. How Liz would love to put him in hand cuffs too. It was just so much. He needs to tell Caroline and that is what he intends on doing…

* * *

Sometimes I wonder~Chuck Kent

Rumor Has it~Adele

Strange and Beautiful~ Aqualung

Hope you guys enjoy this Entry. Trying to get to the meat and potatoes of the story and it's really about to hit the fan. Thanks again for all your support. #TVDFamily love you all. Please read and reveiw.


	9. Empty

Thank you guys for all of your reviews from the previous chapters. I had a bit of a block in writing this chapter. I went between two ideas on how Caroline and Nik should react and go about in this chapter. I think I came up with a good medium. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are errors.

* * *

" The results are in for Liz's test" the doctor informs Lisa. " No match. What about the birth parents?" he says. Lisa looks and closes her eyes. " I was trying not to go there. If you catch my drift." The doctor puts his hands on her shoulders. " Lisa he will die if you don't. You have to try, if they are not responsive at least you tried," he assures her. Lisa nods " thank you." She picks up her jacket and heads out of the office.

Once in her car she decides to take a trip back to Mystic Falls. Without Liz knowing she is in town. She picks up her phone and calls Caroline.

" Hello" Caroline smiles into the phone. " Caroline, this is your auntie Lisa" she answers. Caroline's eyes lit up. She has not spoken to her auntie in five years. They were very close once. She could always talk to Lisa about stuff she could not talk to her own mom about. Lisa was much more laid back. Ever since her cousin had her baby, she has been busy. " How have you been" Caroline asks. Lisa breathes into the receiver " Fine, but I need to see you." Caroline could her the desperation. She answers hastily " Sure." Lisa grins in the phone a little she missed her. " Can you meet me halfway? Say in the next two hours" Lisa urges.

" Okay, would you like to see if mom could come" Caroline says. Lisa's whole demur changes on the line. " Ah…No just us for now" she says a little unsure of herself. " Okay, do you mind if someone comes with me" Caroline already knew who she wants to bring. " Okay" Lisa answers. " Keep me posted on where you are. I'll see you soon Caroline" Lisa hangs up the phone. She lets out a heavy sigh. Keeping secrets where never her thing, she knows that Caroline will be upset, not alone furious. Lisa feels it's the right thing to do, considering the situation.

* * *

Caroline feels a strong pair of arms wrap around her tiny waist. " Who was that?" he rasps in her ear. Caroline lays her hand on his " Do you want to go on a little road trip?" Nik clears his throat. " Sure, to see who? Might I ask" he gives her a slight kiss on the neck, " My auntie Lisa. She wants to talk to me." Caroline says with a hint of uneasiness. She did not know why the secret meeting had to take place outside of Mystic Falls but she was curious.

Nik walks over to the table looking at the checkbook. " Caroline, already" he says sternly. Caroline sucks her teeth. " I wanted to. We talked about this." Nik shakes his head. " I know" he answers shooting Caroline a look. She hand reacted better than Nik thought to the news he told her the other night. About the dock incident and the money that they owe. She offered to help him and Elijah out. Nik protested at first not wanting her money, but she assured him it was left in a trust and she would never really use all of it. He promised to give her the money back, after the storm has passed.

* * *

Hours later they pull up to a cute diner. Its perfect off the highway exit. She sees Lisa and waves. Lisa stands up to give her a big hug. Caroline is happy it had been way too long. With Liz making sure they never saw family now. It had been a strange five years. As they pull away Lisa notices Nik. " Oh my…you must be Nik" she says. Liam has a strong likeness to his father. " Sorry…Nik this is my aunt Lisa." Caroline says. " Lisa this is Nik" she nods her head. Looking at her aunt who seems to be a deer caught in headlights. " Lisa….Lisa" Caroline calls. Lisa snaps out of her daze " Oh nice to meet you." Lisa motions for them to take a seat.

The silence in the booth is straining on both parties. Lisa takes the lead and just opens up. " I have something to tell you," Lisa closes her eyes and begins her story.

" Five years ago my sister called me. She wanted me to do her a favor, help her out. You know your cousin can't have babies. Anyway, I agreed but the sacrifice was not contacting you or her." She takes a break. Caroline is looking inquisitive and Nik is pondering on every word. Lisa brings out a picture and lays in down on the table in front of the couple. Caroline looks at the blonde boy, and looks to Nik. He cuts his eyes at her while looking at the picture. He knew the rest of the story and was pissed. " Is that my son?" he says with venom in his voice. " Answer me" he raises his voice. Caroline takes his hand under the table trying to calm him down. " Nik let her finish" Caroline says. He can tell that tears are swelling in her eyes.

" Yes, he is your son. That was the deal, you see your mother did not want him to go in the foster system. So she found a way to let us adopt him." Lisa looks away. Still waiting for a reaction from Caroline. " Why are you telling me….us this now." Caroline is still in shock. It has not all sunk in yet. While she is trying to hold Nik back. He can hardly sit still. " I never knew she was pregnant. Your sister hates me. I want my son," he seethes out with a clenched jaw. Nik hits the table and everyone in the diner turns to look. Caroline jumps a little. " Where is he?" Nik waits for Lisa to answer. " Did you hear me?" he asks. Lisa turns to him. Angry that he is not paying attention to Caroline who is in shock. " Shut up for second. This is a lot to process." Caroline snaps. Nik looks at her " Are you insane. She comes in here and tells us she has our son," Nik pushes her hand off of him. He gets up to leave. " Where are you going?" Caroline pauses and waits for him to answer. " If I sit here any longer, I will lose my temper. I need air," Nik marches out of the diner.

* * *

" Sorry" Caroline says to her aunt. " It's okay he has every right to be angry." Lisa says. She grabs Caroline's hand " So do you." Caroline looks up at her. " I am upset, I am just a little thankful that he is at least with family," she breaks down and cries. Lisa gets up and sits down beside her. Placing her arms around her " He knows, Caroline" she says. Caroline tilts her head to look at her aunt. " Wh….What" she backs up from the embrace a little. " You see I could never lie, I took Liam. I promised your mother I would never tell him about you and Nik," she pauses and looks out of the window, " When he turned two, I spoke to your cousin and she agreed." Caroline pushes her to finish " agreed to what exactly."

" To let him know who his parents are. To raise him until we could tell you and Nik. He has pictures of you and him." Lisa starts to tear up a little. " He ask about you guys everyday." Lisa says. Caroline smiles a little, her aunt was truly an amazing person. What she did, Caroline could only be grateful.

" Thank you" she mumbles. " I'm not a saint Caroline. I still felt horrible about this but I figured this was the best way to keep him safe. Until…." Lisa is cut off by Nik who has walked back in. " You can return him to us, Right" he urges. He takes a seat on the other side now. Looking straight at Caroline, he reaches for her hand and smiles a little. " How you holding up love?" he asks. A little calmer then before, Lisa gives a slight nod.

" Would you like for me to tell you why" she asks. Caroline turns and gives her the attention. She shakes her head. " I think you and Nik should have him back." Lisa says. " But he is sick, Caroline. He needs a kidney." Nik shakes his head " And here I though my family was screwed up" he says.

" Nik he knows, about us. He was raised to know." Caroline trembles as she speaks. Nik begins to shake his head. He is at a loss for words. " I apologize for my bluntness" he says under his breath to Lisa.

" No, your fine" she answers. " Tell me what is wrong with my son" he urges. Lisa nods and turns to Caroline. Checking to see if it is okay to finish. She cannot read her niece, her face is pale. " It was a complication at birth. Nothing you did Caroline. It just happened." Lisa continues. " I came to see your mother and request that her and Bill get tested for a kidney. They are not matches," she holds her head down and turns to the couple.

* * *

" We will get tested then, can I see him" Caroline says. Lisa grins " He would love that. Yes, you can." As they get up and walk out of the diner. Nik turns towards Lisa. " We will follow you, I would like to see my son as soon as possible," he says. Caroline walks off a little and he goes after her. " Hey…Hey is that fine with you" he whispers. Caroline smiles " Yes, I want to see him too." She wraps her arms around Nik. He gives her a strong hug. " I never wanted anything more, then you and him. Is this what you want? Me and him?" he ask. Scared of Caroline's answer. "Without a doubt , baby. I want this," she answers back. He breaks their hug and looks down at her. " Well let's go meet our son" he says as they walk back to the car.

Lisa who was watching walks over by the car. " You still remember the house, right?" she ask. Caroline nods " Durham, North Carolina. How could I forget all my summers there." Lisa smiles " good, I will see you couple of hours okay." Lisa turns to Nik and places her hand on his shoulder. " Again, I'm sorry my sister feels this way about you. From what I saw, you love my niece very much," she says. Nik places his head down and turns to meet her eyes. " I do, I love her. Always will" he whispers. " Great you will love him too. I know it does not take away from what I did, but I hope this helps." Lisa grins and walks off. She gets in her car and drives off. Leaving Nik and Caroline by their car, she picks up her phone.

* * *

She looks out the rearview mirror and sees them get in. Putting her focus back on the road. She calls her daughter " Hi…I just told her. Tell Liam he is gonna meet his parents," she says. She can hear the joy and tears in her daughters. " You did the right thing mom, I will tell him."

* * *

As her and Nik take off, he puts his hand on her thigh. Caroline smiles and leans to kiss him. Nik starts to ramble about how he feels. Caroline spaces out a little and wonders. She is happy but sad. She is full of joy but yet empty. Caroline knew she wanted to meet her son but at the same time the emptiness crept back in her heart. Emptiness she had felt since that day.

* * *

**Songs**

Empty~The Cranberries

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think. This was a hard chapter to write, but I am excited to bring Liam into the story more. He will have a large impact on Nik and Caroline. Review, until next xoxo.


	10. The Meeting

As they pull in the drive way Caroline gets light headed. Nik can tell she is nervous he grabs her hand. Trying to reassure her, Caroline looks at the home that she once stayed during the summers. She use to love it here. She knows he has had a good life. She just wonders if they can give him the same.

As her and Nik step up to the door, Caroline breaks out in a cold sweat. Nik is nervous too, but it comes from excitement of meeting his son for the first time. Caroline felt guilty for not fighting for him more, she was holding on to regret.

As the door opens and they step inside, they hear laughter coming from the kitchen. All of a sudden a six-year-old boy with rosy checks and blonde hair came running around the corner. Caroline looks to Nik who is tearing up a little. This is the first time he has ever laid eyes on his son. Nik was happy for the first time in a long time. He had the women he loved by his side and now meeting his son. The day could not get any better for him.

* * *

Liam walks up to the couple and stares, both not knowing how to react. The little boy reaches up to grab their hands and places it on his face. " Mom, Dad" he whispers. Caroline bends down on her knees and pulls the little boy to her chest. Happy with the joy she sees in his eyes instead of sadness. He outlines her face, then kisses her on the cheek. Nik bends down and joins them. Liam moves over to Nik and does the same to his face. He hugs his father tightly. Caroline starts to cry and holds both. " I thought you would never get here" Liam says. He pulls away and looks to Nik. " Do you like cars?" he ask. Nik smiles and " I like motorcycles better" he grins. Liam jumps up and down. " Cool. Wanna see my room?" he beams. Nik could not resist the excitement his son gave him. He nods and follows the child down the hallway.

Caroline exhales and takes a seat in the living room. Lisa comes around the corner and sits next to her. " Sweetheart, he knows that you were young and not ready." She places Caroline's hand in hers. " You have to let go in order to move forward. Just be thankful you have a chance to see him." Caroline smiles and understands what her auntie is explaining to her. That's why she felt so uncomfortable because her son looks at her with no regret and thats all Caroline saw looking back at him.

" You have Liam and Nik now, you deserve all this happiness Caroline" Lisa pauses " you were given a bad lot, now you can fix it. Go and fix it Caroline." She turns to her aunt and gives her a tight squeeze. As she moves off of the couch her cousin comes around the corner. " I could not raise your son, knowing you would be a great mom. I…I felt guilty," Monica explains. Caroline hugs her tight and walks down the hallway.

* * *

As she opens the door she sees Nik and Liam playing. Liam so excited showing his father all his toys and asking questions. Nik looks to Caroline with tears in his eyes, he lips the words thank you. Caroline smiles and walks further in to join them. She sits on the bed and Liam jumps up into her lap. Caroline is overjoyed, thinking of the words her aunt said earlier.

The day moves along with Liam getting to know his parents, his auntie gave him enough background to know a few things. He just needed them to fill in the blanks. Nik was very comfortable with the boy, Caroline did not expect that. As Liam walks away from them, Nik turns to Caroline " What, I have brothers and sisters. I have been around children my whole life Care," he says. Caroline smiles he has not called her that in a long time. She loves to hear him call her that. Lisa has fixed dinner and Liam is helping out with the table. Caroline enjoys the fact that her aunt has raised him with manners. He is a very intelligent little boy also. He showed his parents his report card. " We will go to the doctors tomorrow" she announces at the table. They sit and eat. Lisa sharing memories of Caroline growing up and Nik chiming in with his stories. " You will meet my parents and your other aunt and uncles soon, Liam." he says. Liam looks at his father and his eyes are beaming with joy. He likes what he hears and proceeds to finish his dinner.

* * *

After they clean the kitchen, Liam ask Caroline if she will join in while he is in the bathtub. Lisa always comes but I would like you to come. Caroline nods and follows the boy. As he sits in the tub, Caroline starts to talk to him about what happen. He sees it is difficult for his mother and smiles at her. " Aunt Lisa told me everything. You and daddy were young and needed time. Now we can be a real family. Are you and daddy gonna get married?" He says while playing with his action figures in the tub. Caroline gives and uneasy smile, she did not think about what all of this meant. Her and Nik were a family now. Was Caroline ready? She asked herself these questions as the little boy rambles. Caroline taking notice and smiles " You get that from me, you know." He grins " What."

" The talking when you are excited or nervous. I tend to do that so I have been told." Caroline kisses him on the forehead. " Okay you are all clean. Time to head out and get ready for bed," she says. Liam starts to cry a bit. " What's wrong honey?" Caroline ask.

" I never thought I would hear my real mom say that to me," he mumbles. Caroline's heart gets heavy as she follows him and tucks him in. Nik comes in and would like to say goodnight. As he gets in the bed he pulls both of them by the hand. " Will you stay in my room with me tonight" he asks. Caroline and Nik look at each other and smile. " Sure" they both answer.

Minutes later they come back in and slide in next to him. Nik looks at his son sleeps and wonders if they can help him. He would hate to go through all of this and still lose their son. Caroline notices his look, she knows he is thinking about something hard. She kisses him on the mouth. " I love you Nik" she beams. He smiles as she kisses Liam. " goodnight baby" she says.

" See you thought it would be weird but your maternal instincts are kicking in already," he smirks. Laying his head next to Liam with Caroline following suit. They lay there in the dark, spending their first night with their son. It was the first time they have really felt complete since they started back up. Nik and Caroline knew it was gonna be a fight for their son's life. They both made the decision that night, that they are both willing to do it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I had to get a chapter in of just the meet and greet. Until Next time xoxo.


	11. All Cards on the Table

***********This chapter deals with conversations about contraceptives. This is just a story, my personal views are not reflected in any the conversations concerning this matter.***************

Hey, guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I love reading them. Hope you enjoy this one too. I went back and forth with names, Liam is the little boys name. I have corrected this in the earlier chapters. Sorry, but thanks for understanding.

_** Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters **_

* * *

The doctor walks in to greet them as he opens the results. " It's great to finally meet the two of you" he says. " I do have some good news, Caroline you are a match for Liam." Caroline smiles and hugs Nik. " Great so when can we start the operation?" she asks. The doctor looks at her with concern. " There is something else. Do you and Nik plan to extending your family? If so it could be difficult with only one kidney." Nik's smile disappears as he grabs Caroline's hand. " Yes, eventually I would like for her to have another baby." He answers.

" We can test others, if you like before the final decision. Nik since your family is so big, we could find another" the doctor says.

" Liam's tests have came back and he is stable, you do have a couple of weeks to think about it" the doctor replies. Before he walks out of the room, Caroline softly answers " I don't think I do." Nik turns to look at her, the doctor feels the tension and repeats " You both do have time to discuss this and decide" he finishes as he walks out.

* * *

The car ride back to her Aunt's house is quiet, Nik has a thousand questions but does not know where to begin. As they pull up Liam is in the front yard playing, he runs up to the car and hugs Nik. He knows it will be hard to leave his son. Caroline rushes in the house, passing them and Nik takes notice. As she walks in her aunt stops her " What's wrong, honey?" Lisa stands there waiting for her to respond. " I am a match" she says. Lisa hugs her tightly and is overcome with joy. " This is great news" Lisa says calling her daughter. Caroline gives a half-smile and moves towards the sofa. " It will be hard for me to have kids in the future. Nik wants more kids I know it." Caroline puts her head down. Lisa moves over to her and pats her on the back. " Caroline, the question is do you."

Caroline turns to look at Lisa " No, I don't think so." Caroline's chest feels tight and she can hardly breathe. Nik walks in with Liam and sees her face. " Did you want to say goodbye to Liam?" he says. The little boy runs over to her and kisses her on the cheek. Caroline hugs him and kisses him back. " I will miss you. We will be back to get you soon okay," she says. Liam smiles " Daddy already told me, I let him know what all I want in my room," he giggles. Nik smiles as Liam runs rooms towards his room. Caroline gets up and hugs her aunt " Thank you, again" she whispers. Nik and Caroline say their goodbyes as Liam hands them a picture of him.

* * *

Later that night they are back in Mystic Falls, Nik has been going non stop about Liam. How smart he is and how he sees a bit of each of his brothers in Liam. How excited his mom is gonna be, how much Rebekah is gonna love having a nephew. Caroline's head feels like it's gonna explode. She knows it will be different with Liz, but she feels her father will be at ease. Nik see's the doubt on her face " Caroline my family will get the test done. I feel certain one of them will be a match also" he smiles. " I know your scared that they won't but don't be. I know that is why you want to do it, because you are afraid, but I want to have loads of babies with you." He smirks. " Let's try all of our options before we jump the gun," he finishes. Caroline says nothing and continues to listen. Nik thinks it will be best to have a house built. He thinks staying at her place now will be best until they get married. He talks about this all night. He wraps his arms around Caroline and begins to drift off to sleep. Dreaming about his son, he is so happy. Caroline on the other hand is having nightmares about her experience at the home her mother sent her too. She knows she will have to tell Nik about what she is really thinking. She just feels bad about spoiling his dreams. She loves him and feels that he deserves this. She would hate to break his heart again. This time she feels if she does, he will no longer want to be with her.

* * *

Nik is moving his hand over Caroline's breast. She moans at the motion and he takes that as a sign to continue. He rolls over on top of her and starts to kiss her neck. Caroline smiles at him and whimpers as he slides a finger in her. Nik loves having morning sex with her. He removes her nightie and starts to suck on her nipples making them hard as pebbles. Caroline runs her hands down his back and over his ass. Nik is already hard and waste no time entering her. He moans as she takes him, calling her name as he begins the move inside her. As he begins to pump harder, his head falls into the croak of her neck. " I love you so much it hurts" he mumbles as he feels her wetness around him. Caroline's mind starts to wonder, while he is moving at a steady pace now. She loves him so much too, but does she want the same things he does. She wants Liam, but will she want more. Can she get over her anxieties and be the girl she was before? The one Nik loves so much, she doesn't feel like her. " Nik...Nik" she cries, as her arousal pushes her thoughts aside. Nik raises up a little and kisses her passionately. Pumping harder and harder, he comes undone. His seed flowing inside of her, as he collapses back into her shoulder. Breathing heavy, Caroline is looking at the ceiling. She runs her hands through his hair, Nik moaning at the feeling she is giving him. Just when Caroline is about to speak he rolls over giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. " My fault sweetheart" he says nearly out of breath. Caroline turns to look at him. " What is your fault?" she wonders. He gets up out of bed looking down at her. " We can't give Liam a little brother or sister now. I want him to get use to being home and spending time with us first." He smirks while walking towards the bathroom. Caroline starts to panic, as she burst into the bathroom Nik is in the shower. Caroline fumbles with her cabinet drawers and grabs her pills. " Dammit, I missed three days," she says looking down at her compact. Nik laughs a little " Caroline three days is not that bad. We just have to be more careful, that's all." Caroline glares at the shower curtain.

* * *

Later that morning as they are having coffee, Caroline is pacing. As she hangs up the phone she tells Nik " I can pick up my prescription later at the pharmacy" she says. Caroline breathes " My, OB told me to just start my pills over since I was close to the end of the pack." Nik smiles at her " Good I did not make that comment for you to worry." He sits the mugs down on the table and grabs her placing her on his lap. Caroline feels uneasy and moves from him. " Nik just..." Caroline stops because she sees his face. He is looking at her wondering about the statement she made in the doctor's office. " Did you really mean it, that you don't want have any more of my babies?" he asks. " I don't want to talk about it now. I have to figure out how to tell Liz. We have so much to do," she sighs. Caroline walks back over towards him and Nik grabs her laying his head on her stomach. Caroline looks up and tears swell up in her eyes as she caresses his hair and kisses the top of it. Her mind thinks back to a day they once had by the lake.

* * *

_Caroline is running by the lake and Nik catches her. She falls on top of him laughing as they land on the ground. His mouth crashes into hers as she straddles him. Caroline moans and pushes him back. His hands fall on her hips and she grins. " I love your family, I think my mom hates that I spend so much time at your house," she says placing her hands on his chest. " I want a big family like your mom, with a group of babies running around." Caroline grabs both of his hands and places them on her stomach, Nik looks up at her and smiles. " I want to have your babies" she smiles while bending down and rubbing his nose. Caroline licks it and rubs it with her nose, Nik taking force and rolling them over. He is now on top, he moves a strand of hair away from her face. " I want to marry you and I want you to have my babies too." Nik smirks and starts to move his hands up her thighs. He pulls her panties down and lifts away from her to unbuckle his pants. He layers soft wet kisses up her neck as he positions himself back in between her legs. Caroline's dress is bunched up around her waist. He glides inside of her and she wraps her legs around him. _

_Caroline is screaming his name as he pumps into her, Nik can barely hold on she feels so good. He is beginning to breathe heavy. Caroline knows he is close, she is too. He speeds up and she comes undone, sending a wave of heat to him. Nik pumps a couple of times and joins her. His seed spilling inside of her, Caroline kissing him hard as he pumps more. She drains him as he still twitches inside of her. " Caroline I forgot to use protection" he says still trying to catch his breath. Caroline pulls him closer and kisses his cheek. " It's okay Nik, we just forgot this one time." She says still kissing him. Nik smiles at her. " Always and Forever right" he says while Caroline nods at him._

* * *

Caroline got pregnant that day with Liam, she added it up after the doctor told her the conceived date. She knows that is the day Nik still holds on to. They had made a promise to each other and after that day they were inseparable, after that day their lives changed. " Nik, I'm scared were moving to fast. Everything is happening so fast. I don't know about anything. I...I" she pauses

Nik nudges her back and stands up " I can't breathe without you. I was lost without you. I need you so much it hurts." He looks at her as he walks towards the door. " I will stay at my place tonight, give you some time alone. We can decide tomorrow how to tell our families," he says with his head down. Caroline rushes towards him and hugs him " Nik." She whispers. He moves from her and turns his head not willing to face her. " I'm not mad, I know I can be overbearing and I know that scares you." He turns and wipes a small tear from her face. " From the first day I met you, I wanted you. Our first date, I fell in love with you. The first time you told me you loved me, I wanted to marry you. It's been that easy for me, but I don't know if it has for you." He walks out and gets on his bike to leave. Caroline watches from her porch. As he rides off she walks back inside, she falls to the floor. Curling up in a ball and cries. Nik was right it was that easy for him. Caroline knew what was holding her back, she was just too afraid to face it.

* * *

In this chapter I wanted Caroline to know exactly what Nik wants and sees in their future. She is gonna have to face her future and decide if that is the one she wants. If it seems that Nik is moving to fast, he is. He is so in love with her and sees their future every time he sees her. He has been through some things too, but never lost hope. Caroline has lost a little hope but hopefully she can gain it back with the support of her friends and family. Please read and review. Until next time. xoxo


	12. Explosion

Liz was sitting in the living room, while Bill was in the kitchen. Caroline sat down facing her mother. She knew this would not end pleasant but it had to be done. Liz was reading and slightly turns her head to acknowledge her daughter. " Where have you been? With Nik I take it." She smirks and Caroline is siting there with her mouth open. " How did I know? I'm a police officer Caroline. Just been wondering when you were gonna tell me."

Caroline felt like she was seventeen again and the screaming from that night crept back in to her mind.

* * *

"_No, No, No" Caroline screams pulling at Liz's arm. As Liz jerks her arms aways she smacks Caroline across the face. " How could you be so stupid, you let him knock you up" she says chastising her. " Do you know what happens to girls, when they get pregnant in high school?" Liz asks. She pulls Caroline back to face her and starts screaming " Do you?" Caroline has fresh tears running down her face. " No" she whispers. _

" _They stay in Mystic Falls and become police officers. I got pregnant with you and your father did the right thing. He stood by me but I don't know if that is what he truly wanted." Liz holds her head down releasing her grip on Caroline. _

_Caroline is about to speak when Liz cuts her off. " That boy's family killed your grandfather, that changed my life and your father's."_

" _Mom, he loves me and I love him. We are gonna go to college and get married." Caroline pauses " sure it will be hard with the baby but we love each other." Liz laughs in her face " It that what he told you. Liars." Liz walks up to Caroline backing her in the corner and speaks slowly " You are gonna go to a home and have that baby. You will give the baby up for adoption and that will be the end of Nik Mikaelson's hold over you." Caroline starts to sob very loudly and wonder if she could change her mother's mind._

* * *

" Yes, I have been with him and...and" Caroline was mustering up her strength. " I'm gonna marry Nik." As the words left her mouth Caroline's chest felt light. " Bill...Bill" Liz calls for him as he leaves the kitchen. Bill walks up behind the chair and Liz aimlessly reaches for his arm. She finds it and pulls him down to her. Caroline and Liz are locked in a staring match. Bill turns to Liz and looks at her, she's still eyeing Caroline. " Did you hear you're gonna have a son-in-law" she scoffs. " By the name of Nik Mikaelson" she finally turns to look at him. Bill is speechless and moves from Liz, pacing the floor in the living room. " Are you pregnant?" Bill says faintly hoping his daughter hears him so he will not have to repeat it.

" No, I love him daddy. Always have, never stopped" Caroline says bringing her head up to meet her father's. " I have always tried to please you and mom. I felt like I was such a disappointment sometimes after me getting pregnant." Caroline stands up and looks down at Liz. " I will not live my life feeling shameful for what happen. I felt dirty and horrible for years after that. The place you sent me..." She pauses. Holding her head down she balls up her hands. As she places them down she stops mid of her chest. Fanning her hands out, like wiping down a table. She opens her eyes " They told me I let everyone I loved down. Meaning you and dad, that I should be thankful to you for sending me there." Bill flops down on the chair and holds his chest, shaking his head in shock. " I had nightmares with all the horrible things they made us feel. Not anymore, I will be with Nik and raise our son, Liam" Caroline finishes. Liz jumps up " how did you find him?" she ask. Caroline is still quiet as her mother races and turns to her getting closer and closer. " You answer me young lady, how did you find him" she demands.

"Lisa called me, he's sick. He needs me and Nik. Lisa's also going to let me raise my son, he knew about us the whole time shocked, you should be. My aunt has more of a heart then you." Caroline protest as Liz runs up to her and slaps her hard across the face. " Don't ever speak to me like that again" Liz shouts. Caroline's face turns red and she feels it swelling. Bill is still in shock and has sat in silence the whole time watching the drama unfold. " Oh, you don't have to worry about that because as long as you can't respect that I'm with Nik, you won't have to worry about seeing me again. Until you admit that what you did was wrong, you don't have to worry about ever seeing me again." Caroline turns towards the door and heads out.

* * *

She felt like her whole world had been shattered but she can be the one to rebuild it now. That was all left up to her, she loves Nik, she loves Liam and she does want to marry him and have more kids with him one day. Caroline was pleased that she could lift that weight off. She loves her mother but she can't live her life pleasing her. She had to do what made her happy. Being with Nik made her happy. Bringing her son home makes her happy. The promise that they made to one another made her happy. Caroline was just plain happy.

Nik hangs the phone up and races over towards his brother, he heard it in her voice that she needed him. He looks to Elijah and says he has to go. Elijah stops him " They accepted the money, but they are still worried that Connor will talk. We have to tell him."

" Okay, Okay we will. We will find him and talk him but now I have to go." Nik pleads.

* * *

Later as he shuts his bike off and walks to the door, he hesitates scared of what she might say or do. As he opens the door, Caroline calls him from the bedroom. Nik follows her voice down the hallway and opens the door. There laid out in front of him is the most gorgeous thing he has ever seen. Her, he starts to undress at the door. Caroline is grinning as she gets up to help him. She has the smallest panties on he has ever seen. Her lace bra, showing her nipples that are already hard. " Mmmm" he moans. Caroline removes all of his clothes, taking his hand. She guides him over to the bed and pushes him back.

" What is this for?" he whispers? Caroline is kissing his chest and moving down to his shaft. She brings her fingers up and places one over his lips " Shh" she says softly. Nik just smirks after at the directions he's been given.

After she sucks him for a while she brings herself up and straddles him. Caroline yelps as he rips her panties. He moves to her bra and takes that off. Pulling her closer, he places his mouth over her nipple and sucks it. Letting his free hand massage the other breast. " Mmmm, that feels so good Nik" she moans.

As he enters her she anchors her hands on his chest. He is guiding her hips back and forth. He begins to pump harder. Killing any sound she tries to make by submerging her mouth with his kiss. He lays back mesmerized at her full breast jumping in front of him. She pushes him back just as he's about to come up and conquer her mouth one more time. Caroline looks at him, so much lust in her eyes she's so happy a tear falls down on her cheek and he brings his hand up to wipe it away. He feels so good moving inside of her and she never wants it to end. She finally realizes that this is where she belongs, nothing is ever going to come between them again.

Nik is moaning and his eyes roll back in his head. He knows that this lovemaking is different, Caroline seems free, unhinged and he loves every minute of it. " Nik, Oh..." she yells, while her juices run down his shaft. He can feel her tighten around him, he is about to burst. After a couple of more pumps, they both come undone. Caroline falls back down on his chest. They are breathing in sync, she moves up and looks down at him. " I love you so much it hurts too. I want you and Liam" she says breathlessly. Nik grins and places his hands on her hips. Caroline reaches down and takes them, placing them on her stomach. " Remember what I said that day by the lake?" she ask.

" Yes, I still have dreams about that day, about us" he whispers.

" I want to have more of your babies and I want to be your wife someday. If the offer still stands" she giggles. Nik smiles playfully and flips her over, he feels himself getting harder again. While he is still inside her, Caroline looks down and smiles. As he thrust into her again. Caroline keeps repeating " Always and forever. I want you Always and forever."

* * *

I hope you guys like where this is going. Now that Caroline has made her choice they have to worry about Liam and getting him home, plus Nik has to deal with Connor. Please leave a review if you have time, to let me know you want this to continue. xoxo


End file.
